1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reel receiver for a magnetic tape feeding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical one of conventional reel receivers for a magnetic tape feeding device is shown in FIG. 3. Referring to FIG. 3, a sleeve 34 is mounted for rotation on a shaft member 32 which is secured at a base end thereof to a chassis 31. A reel driving member 35 is integrally mounted on the sleeve 34 by press fitting. A washer 36 is fitted at a portion adjacent the other end of the shaft member 32 for preventing the sleeve 34 and the reel driving member 35 from coming off the shaft member 32.
However, such an arrangement as described above has the following problems. In particular, if the shaft member 32 extends upwardly from the top of the reel driving member 35, the vertical dimension of the entire reel receiver is disadvantageously increased accordingly, and it is not preferable in design. Therefore, the reel driving member 35 has a recess 40 formed therein and the coming off preventing washer 36 is located within the recess 40 so that the shaft member 32 may not extend upwardly from the reel driving member 35. However, where the recess 40 has a large diameter, the reel driving member 35 has a large flat face at the top thereof, which will make loading of a cassette difficult. Therefore, the diameter of the recess 40 must be made as small as possible, involving reduction of the size of the washer 36. However, it is a very difficult operation to fit the washer 36 of such a small size into an annular groove 32a of the shaft member 32 within the recess 40 of such a small diameter. Besides, due to the necessity for mounting of the washer 36, the end of the reel driving member 35 must necessarily be opened widely. This raises a problem that dust may be admitted into sliding sections between the shaft member 32 and the sleeve 34 and between the shaft member 32 and the reel driving member 35 by way of the opening of the reel driving member 35.